Transient
by connecticut-blues
Summary: Kyouya x OC ... ?
1. Prologue

;igbvowi;bh

**Prologue**

He would touch her if he could. Skim those ivory features that seemed so delicate they would shatter under the smallest touch, run his palms over supple skin he had breathed in so many times, curl his fingers over her delicious hair. But if he did, he would be upsetting a delicate balance, this dominance, this spell he held over her for such small and fleeting moments would be broken. Her back would arch, lips pull back into a wry smile, eyes roam over his own face as it had a hundred times before, and he would be hers all over again. And she knew how much _he_ wanted to be the one who possessed _her_, oh yes, she knew it very well, and yet from the moment she had touched him, continued to tease him with her very consciousness until even now, in her beautiful slumber, she could command him to stay at her side forever. And he would.

Temptation however, doesn't curl around one's lips for not good reason. It tastes like lies, deceit, betrayal, and yet it still manages to balance on the tip of the tongue, a sweet reward for those who are willing to accept the consequences. And despite his past unspoken resolves to never been broken, from the moment she walked into this monochrome world of his, Kyouya had been _hers_. It was an unspoken agreement, this control she had him under, and something, Kyouya, being himself, would never admit to.

--

_In case someone hasn't read the summary, this is not a Kyouya x Haruhi story. Please tell me if you want me to continue this. I have a good idea of where this story is going to go, but I need to know if it will be read. Or else, I'm just not going to bother. So please tell me whether I should continue._

_- Connecticut Blues_


	2. Beginning

**Beginning**

She slides beneath the covers and pulls the blankets over her head. The sun beats down, but she shakes her head, she is not quite ready to leave her warm nest. Someone calls out again, she buries deeper into her cocoon. Maybe silence will tell them that she wants to be alone.

Another day approaches, but she has been caught off guard. They tell her that the next morning will be different, that there is, there _must _be something to enjoy everyday. They say that everything will heal in time. But they won't understand when she tells them that for her, all time has stopped.

----

Kyoya stands back, surveying his work. The clubroom is strangely silent, there are no cries of glee from the twins, no protesting from Haruhi, no crumbed mumbling from Honey, none of Tamaki's senseless ranting. For once, Kyoya had the 3rd Music Room to himself.

It wasn't uncommon for the group to disappear on one of their commoner expeditions, though they usually would have notified him first. Not that he needed much notice – the primary school's market day and the Tokyo Middle School can-kicking championships had already been marked on his calendar at the beginning of the year.

He sinks into a nearby armchair and closes his eyes. A headache is imminent from Tamaki's excessively loud barrage of apologies for leaving him behind today. There has been too much to think about of the late; preparations for the club's ballroom dance night, mock examinations … He does not notice the small click of the door opening, the cool draught that passes through.

Only when her cool palms cup his face and her lips press against his own, does Kyoya realise that he is not alone. He opens his eyes, expecting some crazed fan girl about to pass out from excitement and shock, instead he discovers a complete stranger, a ghost of a girl with spectral eyes staring back at him.

He cannot help but look into those empty eyes, he cannot help but watch her lips, hypnotised, as she speaks, he is so inexplicably captured that until he realises that she is speaking to _him_, he can only gaze, transfixed at her.

_I've fallen in love you. Please, love me?_

_----_

_I have no excuses to present, but apologies for the wait. Eight reviews was more than enough, and thanks to those who did comment. Very rushed but I hope it was alright._

_-Connecticut Blues _


End file.
